Beautiful in every way
by hogwartsRULEZ
Summary: Fionna's a bit insecure about her weight.


I flew over to Fionna's tree house in the scorching sun with my umbrella. Gumball was having a beach party so I decided to go with Fionna. I knocked on her door. Silence answered me. I tried again. Annoyed I walked in her house greeted with a punch in the gut.

"OW! Fionna what was that for?" I grumbled irritably. A wave of relief washed over her face.

"Oh Marshall it's you. Thank goodness" She said offering a hand to help me up.

"Uh yeah who else would come in?" I asked

"Well usually you just walk in" She said casually shrugging me off.

"Anyways, you going to Gumball's beach thing"

"Oh, no I'm not going" She said a look of sadness showed as she looked down.

"What, why? Come on Fi I don't want to go alone" I said. Why would Fionna look sad? It's a beach PARTY. Parties are supposed to be fun! I flew over and tugged on the ears of her hat. "Pleeeeeaaassseee Fionna Pleeeasse pleeeaaassseee pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeee" I whispered.

She giggled for a moment "Sorry Marshall but I'm not going" she refused again regaining her seriousness.

"Why aren't you going?" I asked again sort of more demanding an answer

"Um because I uh don't have my err swimsuit" She said. Okay I know Fionna and that was a major lie. She's all sad when I mentioned the beach then she lied about her swimsuit. Instead of interrogating her I flew upstairs to her closet. There in plain sight was a blue bikini. She pathetically scrambled after me shutting the closet.

"Looks like a swimsuit to me" I said smirking.

"Doesn't mean I wanna wear it" She mumbled looking down. 

"What why not it looks perfectly fine to me" I assured gesturing to the closet

Instead of an answer I just her sniffling. Her eyes had glossed over and I could tell she was trying and failing miserably not to cry. I hugged her preparing for a loud sob.

"What's wrong Fi you can tell me" I said

"I'm too embarrassed to go to the beach party" She explained shakily pausing to sob once more. Then she continued.

"Because I…" She stopped.

"Because what Fi? What's got you embarrassed?" I asked softly

She got very quiet now her voice barely audible.

"Because I look fat in the swimsuit" She whispered followed by an enormous sob that soaked my T-shirt. I rolled my eyes. Girls are all sensitive about their weight.

"Fionna that's ridiculous" I said. She looked at me horrified from my lack of concern. She let go of me and step back crumpling to the ground. I immediately felt guilty, I didn't think she was so serious about this sort of thing. She wasn't one to care about appearance or anything.

"I'm sorry Fionna I didn't know you felt this way" I said sitting down on the floor with her.

"Do you know what it's like to feel so unappealing and unattractive and having to be compared to all the beautiful princesses in Aaa? I looked at them and they're all glowing! No radiating! with beauty. I look at myself and I see a chubby blonde girl with a hat. That's all I ever will be to anyone. Just the chubby hero" She explained though it was a little hard to understand in between her breathing.

I was shocked. Fionna was different. I never thought she cared about it. Fionna was one of the most attractive girls in Aaa! She wasn't chubby she was curvy which was amazing compared to the skin and bones in poofy dresses called princesses. Sure they were thin sure they had nice hair and dresses. But Fionna, Fionna turned heads. Her blonde strands of hair hanging neatly from her white bunny hat, which was accompanied by her blue shirt and skirt. She was curvy and had the most sparkly blue eyes I've ever seen. But what got me was her personality. She would help anyone not even asking for a reward in return. Even if it was the most ridiculous problem she'd be there. And her bravery for one! She was so stubborn she would fight even if she had no chance of winning. She had a smile and kind words wherever she went.

I looked at her unbelievably. "Fionna are you freakin' kidding me? You're beautiful! Where'd you get the idea you weren't?" I blushed a little after calling her beautiful.

She looked down embarrassed. Honestly, Fionna was all ready very attractive but in the swimsuit she'd be really hot. Fionna blushed a little before mumbling something inaudible.

"What?" I asked

"The ice queen" She looked up at me with her glossy blue eyes ashamed of herself.

"And what did she say?"

"Well the other day I had rescued Gumball and Ice queen had called me fat. Normally I wouldn't care but she said I'm so ugly no one would ever love me. And… a-and it hurt. The only injury I left with that day was my feelings." She said

I felt so bad. Fionna was so insecure about her appearance now. I decided it was time. I held her chin up so she'd look at me.

"Guess what Fi"

She looked at me confused and paused before she asked "What?"

"I know someone who loves you" I said talking in a breath before adding "I do Fi, I love you" I heard a small gasp and then before I could say anything else I was silence by a small pair of lips crashing and colliding with mine. Sadly, we broke apart.

"So why don't you go model that bikini for me hmm?" I asked grinning. She giggled and swatted me on the arm.

"Oh and Marshall" She added sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too"

_The End_


End file.
